In the past image display apparatus have allowed users to view images but the images are viewed in a random sequence. In come cases the image sequence includes images that are not desirable to have included, for instance work photos, or are otherwise better not part of a slide show. Existing systems let users display images but the images ate randomly selected, or are displayed in sequence. Oftentimes neither option is the preferred manner of displaying the images. Therefore, it is desirable for there to be a system that would classify images and allow users to view images based on classification. Further, it would be desirable to have a display which would allow a user to remove an image from a slide show with the press of a button, or to display a slide show which has been adjusted to be appropriate for a specific audience.